Marceline's Mate
by cuti.pi
Summary: When her 100ths birthday arrives Marceline finds herself in need of a mate. And what happens when her mate turns out to be the little human hero.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry if the ages are messed up, I had to put them that way so it'd fit the

plot. P.s. I don't own anything but the plot.

I always knew when my 1000th birthday arrived i'd have to find my mate. That one person i'd spend life with. If I died they died. I was suppose to feel the urge to always be around them and protect them. But personally I don't see that happening.

I don't want to be tied to one person for the rest of my life! I just want to live my life freely and jam out on my bass guitar, not fall desperately in love with some guy. I'm a rocker, I want to be freeand able to do as I please like I have for so many years. but now that my 1000th birthday is arriving, I'm scared that's all going to change.

Marceline stared anxiously at the clock in her living room.

6:00.

She was born exactly five minutes from now. Her 1000th birthday was coming quick and she was scared of the change. She knew that when she turned 1000 her body wouldn't change but boys would find her more attractive so she could subdue her mate. She also knew she would start feeling things. Like a piece of her was missing or an urge to find something but not know what. Other vampires had said she would know her mate by being attracted to their smell or feeling the need to turn them so they could spend their life's together. Marceline hadn't turned anyone in a awhile and didn't want that to change. She may come off as the violent type but she didn't want to change anyone who didn't want to be changed. It wasn't fair to them.

Clink.

The hand on Marceline's clock moved so the big hand now rested directly on the 2.

Marceline sat silently. She didn't feel any different. She shrugged.

Guess the affects doesn't apply to me.

Smiling to herself, marceline floated up to her room, preparing for the birthday party her friends had planned for her then next day.


	2. The Party

I woke up ready for the day planned. To be truthful, I was excited for my birthday party. I rarely celebrated my birthday in the past, besides it wasn't like i was ever going to stop aging, and now I get to celebrate it with all my friends. Getting dressed I thought of all the people that might show up. Finn and Jake for sure since they were the two throwing the party, Simon would come for sure, maybe Bonnibel, probably not my ghost friends since Finn and Jake are still mad at them.

Sighing, I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I wasn't dressed up. I wore my usual black tantop and blue skinny jeans. My long black hair fell down my back in combed strands. I thought I looked presentable. Smiling at myself one last time, I made my way to Finn and Jake's treehouse.

"Surprise!" they all screamed when I opened the door to the tree house. A big smile came over my face at the sight of everything. Way more people came than i expected, including the lady/man that I had sucked the red from their tie with Finn.

"Happy Birthday Marceline!" They all said. I smiled and took a step insdie the treehouse. Jake and Lady were talking and Simon was trying to talk to Bonnibel. I rolled my eyes at this. Is he ever going to give up?

"You like the party Marcy?" Finn asked, somehow appearing at my side. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you Finn." I said. Finn smiled and walked away. As he walked away I felt something tug on my stomach. Weird. I decided to ignore it and enjoy the party. I walked over to Simon who looked down because Bonnibel had walked away to talk to Lady.

"Sup, Simon?" I greeted. He frowned.

"Oh hey Marceline." he sighed. I rolled my eyes again. He could be so dramatic.

"Dude, its my birthday party. At least pretend your happy to be here." I tried. I saw a faint smile appear on his beard covered face.

"I am happy to be here just..." he trailed off. My eybrows knitted in confusion.

"What?"

Simon looked up and took a step closer. At first I was confused but then i heard him whisper in my ear.

"Did you feel the change yet?" he asked. My breath caught at the question. He knew? Of couse he knows, he's an ice king. Unable to form words I shook my head. Ice King nodded and lean back.

"Some people develop slower than others, don't worry you'll feel it." He assured. That's just it. I don't want to develop. I've been this way for 1000 years and i want it to stay that way. I don't want to change for some guy. I want to stay my easy-going self. Something about that thought weirdly reminded me of Finn.

"But I don't want to change. How would you feel if you were cursed to stay with someone for the rest of your life?" i suggested watching as Simon brightened up.

"Okay, bad example. But still." Simon and I talked more about an assortment of things until I felt that tug on my stomach again. What was that? Unlike last time, this time it was stronger, as if it wanted me to go somewhere. I winced as the pull turned into pain and doubled over. I clunched my stomach hoping it would go away soon but it stayed, and kept getting worse. I heard voices calling out to me but i was to focused on the pain to more than dimly notice them. When the pain tripled by what felt like ten, everything went black.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"What happened?"

"Hey, she looks...different."

I snapped my eyes open, immediately gettining blinded by the light. When my eyes adjusted I saw everyone from the party leaning over me.

What happened?

"Marcy are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked over to the voice and saw the grown hero, Finn. Finn had grown up alot since he hit puberty. His baby fat had disappeared completely and replaced with muscels. His voice had gotten slightly deeper to a sexy drawl and he had gotten his long golden locks cut so they fell lightly into his eyes. It was then I noticed just how much he has grown up. Being 17 looked really good on him.

"I-" I started but was unable to finish because I got hypnotized by Finn's caring eyes staring down at me. He had the most beautiful eyes, a light shade of blue that was sprinkled with little specks of green. He must get compliments on them all the time.

"Marcy?" he asked. Just the sound of my name on his pefect lips caused my breath to hitch. God, what i'd like to do with those lips.

"Y-yeah." i whispered breathlessly. Finn's eyebrows knitted together then looked around at everyone else, probably wondering about my weird behavior.

"Okay! I know whats wrong! She needs sleep. I'll just take her back to her house to catch a few z's." a much more unattractive voice said, yanking my to my feet by arm. I saw a flash of blue before a arm was wrapped arm my waist and leading me to the door. My eyes were glued to Finn, unable to care about anything else.

"Wait" he called. I felt my unbeating heart explode. He cared! The arm around my waist spun us around so i could see Finn fully. His eyes darted between me and the figure holding me. There was a look of caution in his eyes i didn't understand.

"Can i trust you Ice King to get her home safely?" Finn asked. Simon was the one holding me? I didn't want him to hold me. The only one i wanted to hold me was Finn.

"Finn i'm offended. I promise to get her home safely, don't worry." Simon assured. Finn was worried? Before Finn could reply, Simon turned us around and hurriedly flew away from the treehouse.


	3. The Plan

I opened my eyes slowly. My head was punding and my muscelssore. I sat up from my bed and looked around, ice. Hmm I must have fallen asleep. Sighing contently, I closed my eyes planning to go back to sleep.

Wait, Ice!

My eyes shot open. I was right. Ice. it was everywhere. The walls, the bed, everything. Sitting up again, I looked around more focused. There was no one here.

Weird.

I walked over to the wall but realized it wasn't a wall at all. It was bars.

I'm in a cage!

I started to panic. Oh no. Why am I here? More importantly, how do I get out? I tugged on the ice bars with all my strength but to no avail. Crap in trapped. What do I do? I've never been in this situation before. If only I had my axe bass.

"Oh Marceline! Your awake!" An frimilar crackly voice said. I looked around and saw Simon making his way towards me. His blue dress dragged on the floor as he walked towards me.

Simon had put me in here? Why? The last thing I remember in a sharp pain in my stomach then blacking out.

Simon had finally reached me and unlocked the cage. I stepped out and looked around. It looked like Simon's house. But why did he have a-oh right.

"Simon, what am I doing here?" I asked. Simon gave me a confused look before handing me a piece of blue cloth.

"What is-" I only got a few words out before the aroma of the cloth filled my lungs. It smelt like nothing I've ever smelt before. Like strawberries and syrup. Like pure...happiness.

I raised the cloth Simon had given me to me nose and took a in a big breath. The scent fogged my mind leaving me in a woozy state.

"What is this?" I ask breathlessly. When no answer came I looked back up at Simon who had a weary look on his face. It took all the power I had to take my mind off the magnificent scent and on Simon.

"It's a piece of Finn's shirt. After the incident I had my suspicions and went back and got a piece to be sure. Now after what you did I'm pretty sure." It took me awhile to process Simons words. Finns shirt, suspicious, sure? I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Sure of what?" I asked. Simon look away for a second as if ashamed to say his next words. After a few long minutes Simon turned back to me and took a deep breath.

"That Finn's your mate." His words were like a jackhammer to my heart. Finns my what? This can't be. He's a human! The last human to be exact. It can't be him. It's impossible. Vampires mate with vampires. If any other being it could be would be a demon but never a human.

"T-that can't be right. He's human." I examined. I had unconsciously started pacing and weaving the beautiful smelling cloth between my fingers. How can this be happening? Last night nothing happened, I thought maybe because I was half demon I wouldn't be affected. It must have just made it have later affects.

Oh no, this meant I do have a mate and that mate's Finn. Finn the human, Finn the adventure, Finn the boy that once saved my life from his demented dog. Oh god, what am I going to do?!

"I know he's human Marcy, but that doesn't change anything. He's still your mate and you can't change that." He tried to reason. I wasn't having any of it.

"No I can change it, maybe if I just stay away from him for a while it will go away." I said on the edge of hysterics.

"That will only make it worse. The longer your away from him the weaker you'll get until you eventually die." Simon stated. Die? I can't 'die'! I'm a vampire. The queen of vampires, I don't die!

"But I'm a vampire. I'm immortal." My voice had lost all it's might and came down to a merely a whisper. I can't believe this is happening. A couple days ago everything was normal. I was playing my bass, suckin on strawberries, and terrorizing the villages. Things were great. And now everything's just a mess.

"Not if you don't claim your mate. Ancient vampire lords wanted to ensure the passing of generations, so they signs a contract with a magic man forcing every vampire on the age of 1000 to a mate." Simon explained. I groaned. Why does he have to be so god damn smart?

"Fine so what do you suppose I do huh? Force the only human left to become a vampire just so I don't die? I can't do that! Not only would I be blamed for changing the last human, it also wouldn't be fair to Finn. I know he loves being human and I couldn't ruin that. Even if he said I could, which he will because he wants to help everyone and would do anything to help no matter what the consequences, it still wouldn't feel right!" I rambled. I knew if I told finn he'd want to help. But I couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't even think about it, if it meant saving someone he'd do it. That little goody toe shoes fact used to bug me but recently I found it kinda cute.

"If you don't want to change him so much, just be there." My head snapped up, his old voice breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Simon's expression hadn't changed the whole time, it was still in that sullen shape.

"If you don't want to change him just be around him or stuff like that, it will help but not fully satisfy. And if you do do this the urge to claim him will get stronger until you can't control yourself." He warned. I mulled over his words. Be there. I could do that. And for the whole urge to change him thing I could control that. It's my body.

I had decided my choice. I had accepted Finn was my mate but I wasn't going to change him. I'll just be around him to calm my senses. Nodding to myself I gave a smile to Simon before thanking him and flying back to my house.

(Did you like it? Marcy's got her plan, I wonder how it's going to work out? 10 more reviews for chapter 3) 


	4. Present Time

The day after my 'incident' Bonnibel stopped by to see how I was. I tried, I really tried to be nice but I just couldn't. All I could think about was how big of a crush Finn had on her. Or worse, has.

"Are you really okay?" She asked in her smarty pants voice. I rolled my eyes at her. She's a damn scientist, couldn't she tell. I had to grit my teeth to stop from calling her an inappropriate word.

"I'm fine. Really." I assured. Bonnibel stared at me with a uncertain look before sighing and turning towards the door. Right when she had taken a step out the door she turned back to me but luckily I was quick enough to put down my middle finger that I had been sticking at her.

"If your in a bind you can tell me. You know that right?" She asked. Urg, what brat. She probably just wants me to tell her so she can 'observe' me like one of her stupid science experiments.

Clenching my fists behind my back, I put on my best smile and nodded. Bonnibel excepted it and finally left with a small wave. Once the door clicked close I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. I floated over the coffee table and sat down on my couch. The soft cushions comforted my butt. I sighed and laid back fully on the small couch. This couch reminded me of Finn. When he came over for our jam sessions he would always complain about how uncomfortable my old couch was, so I gave in and got a comfier one. I was defiantly happy for my decision now.

What does he see in her? She literally has bubblegum for hair, that isn't attractive. Plus she always treats him so lowly. Even though Finn his now technically an adult she still treats him like a child. He doesn't deserve that, he deserves someone who will care for him. Who will love him. Bonnibel will never do that. She's so caught up in her atoms and protons she doesn't even notice Finn as anything more than a kid that had a crush on her. If only I could be the one he had a crush on. Then this mess would be so much simpler.

I left my eyes drift close. All I saw was blackness for a while but when a knock came from my door my eyes shot open, almost getting blinded by the color.

Who could it be now, Flame princess here to tell me how much Finn loved her when they were together?

With an irritated groan I floated myself off the couch and over to the door. When I got only a few feet from the door I smelt something delicious. It was the same smell from the piece of Finn's shirt, only this time stronger.

Feeling all my energy come rushing back I yanked open the door, eager to see the human behind it.

"Finn!" I squealed, unable to help myself. When I caught sight of who was actually behind the door my face fell.

"Oh, it's you." I grumbled, stepping aside to let the small yellow dog enter my house. No wonder he smelt like Finn, they are practically inseparable.

Jake stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, just me." He said in a confused tone. I didn't blame him. I actually squealed Finn's name. I've never squealed before in my entire life. This mating thing is really getting to me.

Suddenly feeling hungry, I floated over to my kitchen to get some strawberries. When I came back with a bowl of them Jake had taken the liberty of sitting down on my couch. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair I had 'bought' along with the couch.

"So whats up?" I asked. Jake shifted in his seat uncomfortably, unable to meet my gaze. He was still a little freaked out by me but I didn't mind. I took it as a compliment.

"Well, uh, yesterday when you got sick you forgot to open your present, so Finn was wondering if you wanted to come open them at our place." Jake mumbled. I stiffed at the mention of Finn. He wanted me to come over? But then why hadn't he just come over himself. When I didn't say anything for a while Jake continued.

"Yeah, you know there's only two so you don't have to but you can if you want..." He rambled. I smiled at him. I didn't really want to go open presents but my vampire side was desperate to see her mate. Standing up, I floated over to the door and pulled it open for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"You coming?" I asked over my shoulder. Without waiting for Jake's answer, I started flying towards Finn and Jake's treehouse.

Ten feet from the house and I could already smell Finn. By the time my hand connected with the wooden door the scent surrounded me, making my world hazy. I heard steps inside the house and the faint sound of Jake calling for me to wait up. I ignored him and waited for Finn to open the door. When it did, it revealed a tall, strong, and handsome Finn I'd never seen before. He looked even sexier than the last time I saw him at the party. He wasn't wearing his hat, allowing his golden locks to fall wherever they pleased. His ocean like eyes still shined with childish innocence but his body was a anything but childish. No baby fat remained on Finn's muscular frame, adventures had taken care of that, and face was thin and beautiful.

"Oh hey Marcy, glad you came." He said in his deep voice. Butterflies to erupted in my stomach. The smell of him plus his closeness was enough to make my want to lose control. But then my mind came back to me and told me how unfair it would be for Finn if I abandoned everything and just changed him right now like I wanted to oh so badly.

"H-hey finn." I stuttered. Oh no, I never stutter. He's gonna know something's up. But instead of commenting on it he smiled and stepped aside for me to enter the tree house. I blushed and entered the tree house. Jake had finally caught up with me now and was panting loudly as he too entered his and Finn's home. I frowned, now Finn and I won't be alone. But maybe it's for the best. With Jake around it might be easier to control myself.

"Here, this is from us." Finn said handing me a very small box. I stared at it questionably. What could they have possibly gotten me to fit into this small box? Smiling at them, I lifted the top off the red box. My smile widened at what I saw. In the little box was hair barrette that looked exactly like my axe base.

How did they possibly find this?

"When we defeated the crazy magic troll under the Candy Kingdom moat, he offered us a wish not kill him and we wished for the perfect birthday gift for you." Finn explained. My face brightened up. They used their only wish to find a gift for me?

"I wanted a sword that could cut through anything but Finn said no." Jake said. I felt myself cheer up even more. Finn had been thinking of my over a sword. That means alot from him. Saying 'thank you' I put the top back on the box and into my pocket.

I couldn't stop myself from what happened next. I floated over to Finn and pulled him to me in a tight hug. He stiffened against me but I didn't care. I was in heaven. Finn's scent fogged my mind and my limbs felt like jello. I never wanted to let go.

"Uh-Marcy?" Finn's voice came. His voice snapped my from my intoxicated state. I pulled back and saw the confused/scared look on Finn's face. I took a few step back. Looking down, I feeling their burning glares on me. Urg, why did I do that?

"Sorry I was just...excited." I said lamely. They didn't say anything so I tried again.

"So, I have to get going. Can i have the last present to go?" I asked, desperate to get out of here. This seemed to snap Finn and Jake back to reality.

"Yeah sure." Finn said, turning around and grabbing a much bigger present from the ground. He handed it to me and I smiled at him. This present was much more heavier. It didn't say who it was from so I didn't bother asking.

"Okay...so i'm gonna...go." I mumbled. Without another word from the two, I flew out of the treehouse and towards my cave.

I threw the present on the table and started to pace around my living room. Oh my god, what was I thinking? I never hug people, much less Finn. He must think I've gone crazy or something.

It continued like that for another half an hour before I got tired and sat down on my couch. Okay, what's done is done. There's no changing that. I nodded to myself at my conclusion. I was happy with it, so I laid back ready for my nap. But when I tried something kept nagging at me. Opening my eyes again, I looked around for what it was. My eyes connected with the present on the coffee table and I smiled. The present. I forgot to open it.

Sitting up, I pulled the heavy present onto my lap. It was wrapped in rainbow paper which I ripped apart without mercy. When I caught sight of what was under the paper I gasped.

Someone had given me the only surviving copy of Vampire's and History.


	5. A Date With Finn?

I stared at the book currently resting on my coffee table. How had I gotten this? I thought the last copy was burned in the fire. Last time I checked no one had seen this in five thousand years. So how was it here?

Panic hit me like a tidal wave.

Oh no, what if someone find out I have this! They could turn me into the vampire counsel! I could lose my throne!

Calm down Marceline. Control yourself. Your over reacting. No one will find out. And even if you do, they won't steal your throne. They'll be happy that you found the long lost book of vampire history.

I let out a deep breath, feeling myself relax already. Okay, now thats covered, time to take a look at that book.

Reaching out, I grabbed the raggedy old book and brought it onto my lap. It was a dark brown with gold letters across the cover. I looked exactly like the one that burned in the fire. Weird.

I pushed all thoughts aside and opened the book. I flipped through it till I reached the M. Marks, mates, mating. I stopped turning and started to read down the page

'When come the age of 1000, all vampires will be assigned a mate. The mate will be one who the vampire already knows and has a lot in common with. This will ensure a happy relationship between the two.

All vampires must turn, if they are not a vampire already, and claim them as there mate. If they do not do so by the fifth month after their 1000th birthday, the vampire will die of heartbreak.'

My finger paused on the page. That's it? If I don't turn Finn in 5 months I die. That doesn't seem fair.

'The vampire will also become weaker as the fifth month gets closer. Only the mate to the vampire can save them. If the mate does not agree to the mating and rejects the vampire aloud, it will not matter what month it is, the vampire will die.'

That last sentence hit me like a jackhammer. The vampire will die. It sounded so final. Like you turn 1000 then DIE. What am I going to do? If I don't turn Finn by December I'll die of heartbreak. Even the thought sent chills down my spine.

Knock knock

I felt my stomach clench. But not in a bad way like when I blacked out, in a weirdly good way. The knock came again and I could only wonder who it was. I stood up and the scent hit me.

Strawberries and syrup.

I wanted to run to the door and tackle Finn so I could make him mine. But I couldn't. I had to control myself. Taking a deep breath, which didn't help at all because more of the beautiful sent filled my lungs, I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh hey Finn." I said trying to be cool. Finn stood in front of my doorway completely alone, for a moment I wondered where Jake was but then it vanished. Finn had put his white hat on like he usually does when he's about to go on an adventure but his green backpack was missing. Huh, I wonder what adventure he's going on.

"Uh hey Marcy. I was just wonder if you were okay. You know after everything this morning." Finn mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Gosh how bad I wanted to wrap my arms around the neck and kiss him like my life depended on it.

I shook my head of the thought. Concentrate Marcy.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." I stated even though I was the complete opposite. A light smile formed on Finn's lips. He looked so handsome when he smiled. I loved it even when it was because of me.

"Great so, I was wonder if you wanted to go to the ice kingdom with me. You know like and extra birthday present." Finn asked. A huge grin formed on my face. He was asking me to go to the ice kingdom with him! Oh my god this is amazing!

"I'd love to." I examined. A more real smile came on Finn face.

"Awesome." He smiled. I nodded and stepped outside my house, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed Finn hand like I usually do when we fly together but immediately regretted it. A wave of heat flooded through my body. It felt like my stomach was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Finn even though he was the one that started it.

"Marcey, are you alright?" Finn's voice came. It caused me to snap out of my trance and look up at him. His was staring at me with worried eyes that melted my insides.

"Um yeah, come on." Not waiting for his answer, I lifted us off the ground and started flying to the ice kingdom.

We landed on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. White snow covered the ground while more fell from the sky. Once we landed I found it hard to let go of Finn's hand. But after taking a deep breath I was able to let go.

Together we started to walk to an ice covered lake with three trees surrounding it. The snow turned the branches of the trees a frosty white while the lake gleamed like a clean piece of glass. It was truly a beautiful sight. So much better the my cave.

"So, you like your second present?" Finn asked. I turned to him with what I assumed was an stupid smile and nodded.

"Yup, it's beautiful." I answered. For a second I hoped Finn would be cheesy and say so was I but that was asking to much. Finn wasn't like that. He doesn't liked me that way, he only thinks of my as a 'radical dame'.

"Marcy?" I turned and saw Finn staring at me disbelievingly. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. What was he looking at?

"Your not floating?" Finn mumbled. What? I looked down and sure enough my usually airborne feet were touching the ground. The snow caved around my feet sealing them in. The cold of the frozen water quickly seeped through my black converse to chill me feet. Even though my feet were now freezing cold, I smiled. It had been so long since I walked on solid ground. It felt amazing.

"Yeah. I am." I whispered. I stood staring at my feet for what felt like hours. I was surprised Finn didn't get bored and walk away. When I finally looked up I realized he had been staring at my feet too and smiling. I felt my insides warm. Just the thought of Finn caring made my insides melt. What if this really could work? Sure Finn would be a vampire but he did want me to turn him once all thought years ago.

No Marcy! Your letting your vampire get the better of you! Finn was childish and rash back then he's different now. Although he still loves the childish idea of killing monsters to help people, he's more mature now. He won't want to change into a vampire. He'll only do it to help you and then be miserable for eternity. You don't want that for him. You want the best for him and that's staying human and having a happy life, even if you do suffer for it.

"Come on, let's go ice skate." I said, already walking towards the lake. Finn rushed to catch up. But when he did he didn't stop running. Instead grabbing my hand and dragged my towards the lake. I felt the frimilar warmth flood me from when I held his hand a little while ago but tried to ignore it.

I watched as Finn's feet connected with the ice, not even faltering to run onto it. I wondered how he could run so fast on clear ice and not slip. That thought quickly escaped me when my own feet connected with the ice. The cool sheets beneath me felt like a soap covered floors. Slippery and causing me to fall. I wasn't quick enough to regain my flying and was sent falling towards the ground. Right when my back was about to hit the thick ice, two arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back up.

I was left breathless. It all happened so fast I couldn't believe he caught me. I looked up at Finn who was staring down at me, panting slightly. With me feet actually touching the ground, Finn was much taller than me. He towered over me by at least half a foot. And for some reason, I liked it.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, his voice slightly husky. The sound of his voice mix with the feel of his breath on my skin was enough to send shivers down my spine. Finn's arms were still wrapped securely around my hips, where I wanted them to always stay, and his blue eyes bore into mine. I stared up at him unable to comprehend words. His smell was so strong like it had been when I hugged him it was overwhelming. It was as if just his scent could fog my mind.

"I...would you ever want to be a vampire?" It slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. My insides were telling me to throw away all my humanity and just claim Finn as my own. Although I was able to keep it down, that one sentence managed to escape.

"What?" I bit my lip nervously. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? And how could I get out of this as soon as possible? My heart nearly broke when Finn unwrapped his arms from my waist and took a step back. I watched as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet. We stood in awkward silence for what seems like a life time before he said something.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." He mumbled. My heart broke. A small part of my hoped he still had the childish dream of being a vampire like back when he was thirteen. And from the sound of his voice, it seemed like the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah, you know I was just asking becuase of something to say." I replied lamely. I waited for Finn to laugh it off or something but he never did. Instead he looked up at me and retook that one step so we were a centimeter apart again. My breath caught. What was he doing?

"I guess it would depend who would turn my and why." He said. His voice dropped to a tone only appropriate for the bedroom. My stomach clenched again. He was so close I had to hold my breath to stop myself from taking Finn right then and there. I felt so small and weak next to him. He controlled everything in this situation and I was standing defenceless.

A smile tugged on Finn's lips, threatening to break into a silly grin.

"Come on, I have to go see Jake and the kids today and I don't want to be late." Finn said. I nodded dumbly and followed behind him on our way back to my cave.


	6. Valerie the vampire

Yesterday had been confusing. I couldn't tell if Finn meant for me to change him or he was just saying he'd want someone he knew to change him.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Finn could have simply been answering my question and not hinting towards anything. Right?

My thoughts were ripped away from me by a knock on the door. Jeez, what is it with people coming to my house all the sudden. I never used to get this many guests.

I got up from my couch and floated over to the door. Once Finn had left I started floating again. Weird right? Nothing in the book said about losing your flight when your mates around.

"Oh hey Valerie." I said when I opened the door. Valerie Lipton stood outside my door with a friendly smirk on her face. Valerie was a fellow vampire that loved to cause trouble. Like me. Except unlike me she sucks the blood out of any poor soul she sees.

Other than that she's practically flawless. Flowing brown hair, cut at the shoulders, an hourglass figure with good sized breasts, and unlike most vampire she had bright green eyes. If it wasn't for the floating, fags, and bite mark on her neck she would actually look close to human.

"Hey Marceline. Thought I'd show up seeing its your 1000th birthday and all." Valerie said, not bothering to ask to come inside, instead pushing herself past me and plopping down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. Typically Valerie.

I floated from the door and took a seat in the chair next to the couch. Valerie wasn't slow to get to the point.

"So you find your mate yet?" Val asked. The thing about Valerie was she was very different then most vampires. Most vampires were born from two vampires who were born from two vampires. Unlike them Valerie was turned from a human to a vampire 200 years ago. So even when Valerie reaches a thousand years old she will not be assigned to a mate. Human turned vampires don't get mates. The vampire counsel was scared it would create a half-breed of some kind.

"Yeah." I smiled. Even though Valerie didn't know Finn, I felt the urge not to tell her. Sure she spends most her time away from Ooo, but there was still a chance she could try and steal finn from me. You see Valerie was like that. She liked to steal what was precious to others just to see their pain. She was twisted like that, probably from the years of abuse she got from her parents before she was turned.

"Soooo, who?" She asked, eagerly. I hesitated. Should I tell her. What if she pulls a Valerie. Nah, she wouldn't do that to you, would she?

I decided to give her details but also be careful.

"He's a human." I said. Valerie's ears perked up. And for some reason that disturbed me.

"There's still humans around?" Valerie asked unbelievingly. Not if I choose to claim him.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"That's the problem. He's the last human. And he's all into helping people, so if I tell him he's my mate he'll want to help and I don't want to do that to him. Because I know he loves being human and adventuring and if I turn him he won't be able to do that as much anymore because if he's far away from me for a while it will cause him pain. And I don't want to cause him pain, you know." I rambled. Valerie stared at me with wide eyes. I felt like my brain had just had a stroke. All those thoughts just came out of me and I couldnt stop them until I finished. I was embarrassed but at the same time happy I had got that out. It had been building up inside me since the day after my birthday and now I felt like I finally got some of the weight off my chest. But only some.

Valerie stared at me with a blank look on her face before finally regaining herself.

"Wait wait wait. Are we talking of 'Finn' the adventurer?" Valerie asked. Anger started to boil in my blood. Just the sound of his name of her lips made my fists clench at my sides. I tried to act normal and nodded. A big smile grew on Valerie's face.

"I know that guy. He saved Drake from that volcano." Valerie said. Drake was Valerie's henchman. He was captured by a dragon and flown to the volcano. Finn had gotten there just in time to save him. I also remember that Valerie sucked him dry right after for being stupid and getting captured.

"Yeah that's him." I mumbled awkwardly. This was all going wrong. Valerie wasn't suppose to know Finn. What if she holds a grudge and tries to steal him. My stomach twisted at the thought. If I couldn't turn Finn neither could she. I will protect Finn with my life from Valerie. And as long as I'm alive, he will stay human.

***

After Valerie left I started to look threw the book for anyway to protect Finn. Of course I went back to mates and started reading.

'A vampire is only destined to one mate. If the mate is stolen from the vampire, the vampire will die of a broken heart. Although in rare cases, if the mate still chooses the leading vampire over the outside vampire, the outside vampire will die instead.'

That's it. If Valerie does try to take Finn I just need him to choose me over her. It's simple. Wait. It's not simple. Finn and I are just friends and what if he chooses a relationship with Valerie over a friendship with me.

I let out a loud groan and slammed the book shut.

This whole mating this is way harder than I thought.

(Loved it? Hated it? Let me know along with what you think might happen.

P.S. Sorry if Val's a little messed up. I had to make her that way for the plot.)


	7. Ache

My body ached. Ached for something I couldnt have. Days had passed and each day the ache grew stronger and stronger until I could only lay in bed and squirm.

It was torture knowing that Finn was off with god knows who doing god knows what. It made my stomach clench even more at the thought that it was a girl.

Three days had passed since Valerie visited me but it felt like an eternity. As i lay helpless in bed all I could think about was the trouble she could cause. She could tell finn what I was going through, she could hurt him for her own sick pleasure, or she could steal him from me.

That last two hurt the most.

"Marcy?" A crackly voice asked. I squeezed my eyes tighter at the sound of a man that wasn't finn. Not only was it affecting me when girl were with Finn but it was also affecting me when boys that weren't the little adventurer were close to me. It was like I couldn't win.

I kept my eyes shut but could hear as a man walked closer to my bed side. When he stood next to me I could tell who it was via scent. Everyone who came near me didn't only cause me to squirm in pain but also had a distinct scent. Each worse than the last. I pined for that strawberry syrup scent that had once filled my lungs.

"Marceline, open your mouth." The voice commanded softly. I did as I was told, knowing I could trust the man behind the voice. I felt a burning liquid being poured into my mouth and immediately swallowed. The potion heated my throat as it traveled down my esophagus until finally disappearing altogether.

My eyes snapped open in a rush on adrenaline. For the first time in 24 hours I could see again. My plain white ceiling, the black bed sheets under my body, the tall blue figure standing next to me. As I caught my breath I moved to sit up. The adrenaline rush had took the air out of my lung leaving me panting. But I didn't cared because suddenly I couldnt feel the pain anymore.

"Better?" The voice asked. I smiled and nodded happily. The blue figure that has been helping me thought this chuckled and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. It squeaked under our weight. I stretched out and yawned. The pain had caused me to skip two days of sleep, not that I really needed it, but still left me sluggish.

"Where did you get that one?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"A witch doctor up north." He answered.

"Its quite common for vampires to refuse their mates at first." Simon explained. Simon had found me a day after Valerie visited, on my bed riving in pain. Ever since then he has been trying to help but decided he knew nothing of potions and went to a the nearest witch doctor. This was the first of three to help.

"Not surprising since inner vampires make shitty decisions." I cussed. It wasn't often I cussed, despite what some people think, but ones close to me knew that when I do I'm serious.

"Marcey." Simon said, his voice turning serious. I looked up to him and saw the direct look on his beard covered face.

"What?"

"You have to claim finn." Ice king stated. I rolled my eyes. It was normal for him to say things like that. I understood he was just trying to look out for me but I wasn't going to force Finn. For all I know he could be in love with someone else.

"I'm serious. You getting worse, even look at your arms." Before I could protest Simons boney hand grabbed mine and pushed up my sleeve. I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw.

Black lines had formed where blood once rushed through me veins. The lines seemed to bulge out of my skin and make me look that much paler. It looked like death.

"Wha-

"You lucky it is only on your arms. If you keep up this charade I assure you it will spread all over your body and eat you along the way." I could only dully focus on what IK was saying. I was to entrance with my arm to understand completely. In my once hollow veins a dark black liquid flowed. It looked like something you'd see in a dying pixy but never a vampire. It scared me to the core at the thought of it spreading.

"W-what do i do?" I asked more to myself than Simon. Two cool fingers grasped my chin and moved my head to look up at crystal blue eyes.

"Talk to finn." Simon answered in an almost hypnotizing voice. Thoughts flashed through my head. All the thing that could go wrong, but more or less the things that could go right.

With one last glance at my sickly looking arm, I decided what I was going to do.

***

I flew to Jake and Finn's treehouse as soon as Simon left. He said he was happy with my decision but I could tell he wasn't completely. I had decided to still not tell Finn about my mating thing but try to win his affection some other way. Besides, i do have some sexual appeal.

I touched down to earth at my old homes door step. I can still remember the day I met finn. He was so scared, it looked so cute on him. And now he's grown up to be a fearless adventure. In five short years he turned from a cute little kid to a sexy adventurer. Puberty sure did him well.

Raising a sleeve covered hand, I knocked twice on the wooden door. I could smell the strawberry syrup scent that I'd been pining for already. Only something was off. It wasnt as strong as before.

Rustles came from behind the door causing me to quickly straightened up. This was it.

The small door slowly opened only to reveal finn step brother Jake. I frowned and slumped a little, disappointed it wasn't finn standing in front of me.

"Oh hey Marceline, whats up?" Jake asked. There was crash behind him and a soft 'whops' but Jake didn't even flinch.

"Uh I was just wondering if Finn was here. I need to ask him something about our Jam session." I lied.

"Halla to floor?" A feminine voice asked inside the tree house.

"It's marcy. She looking for Finn." Jake yelled back. I peeked over Jake's body and saw Lady Rainicorn and her puppies. A purple one was floating over what looked to be a broken lamp, an embarrassed look on his pudgy face.

"Komo tay ah, val in tomy." The rainbow gal replied. The yellow dog nodded and turned back to me.

"Lady said he went to stop some hug wolves from terrorizing the Snow people with a Valerie something." My breath caught. My worse nightmares were coming true. Valerie was with Finn, Finn was with Valerie. It was just awful.

Before I could stop it, everything turned red. 


	8. Facts

Remember I don't own adventure time. All credit goes to Cartoon Network.

Flashback - Jakes prov

"Finn's off adventuring with a Valerie somethin" I said. Marceline's expression suddenly changed. Her red eyes dilated and fangs glinted.

"I'll kill her!" marceline screamed, zipping around and starting to fly in what I only assumed was the direction of the snow kingdom. Using my growth powers I extended my arm to grab the flying vampire and pull her back to earth. She hissed and kicked against me mumbled things like 'let me go or I'll suck you dry' and 'I'll rip out her throat'. The last thing I needed was a wild vampire lose the threatening to eat people. So against my own fear I heard her tighter.

"Whats wrong with you marcy, calm down!" I yelled. She only hissed and continued to fight. What was wrong with this chick?vfirst fainting at her birthday party now this. I knew I shouldn't have listened to finn and started to trust her. my first impression of vampires were right. there just blood hungry monsters no matter how cool they seem to be.

"He's mine!" Marceline yelled, trying to claw my arm from around her. I hissed in pain but didn't let go. I needed to keep her restrained until she calms down.

"Marcy. Chill. I think their just friends." I tried, taking a chance on her having a thing for Finn or something. That thought scared me. We all knew what happened with the whole PB thing and then Flame princess. Finn defiantly didn't need a blood sucking vampire to add to his ex list.

To my surprise when I said those words marceline completely calmed down. Her arms going lax and eyes shrinking back to their normal state. One second she was screaming like a mad woman the next she was asleep in my arms.

Vampires are defiantly weird.

My ears were ringing and my mind was hazy. What happened? I can't remember anything.

"Marceline? Marceline? Are you awake?" A voice called. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes. Where was i? The bright sun shined in my eyes and burned my skin, sending pain rippl!jg threw me. But I didn't care. All I cared about was him.

Him.

Finn. My mate. Valerie. It all came rushing back to me. I struggled to get free from the hold I was kept in to go save finn. I couldn't let Valerie have him. He's mine. It's my right as a vampire. I need him to live.

I kept struggling but the arm wrapped around me wouldn't let go. I let out a feral growl and tried to rip the yellow arms from around my waist.

"Let go!" I yelled. Smoke rose from my skin as I struggled to get free, almost clouding my vision.

"Marceline. Calm down. I have to take you inside." Jakes voice said. I didn't listen and continued to fight. I heard Jake groan and the ground start to move from under me. He was carrying me inside. I could tell by the way the ground turned from grass to wood. Jake moved me inside my once home and lightly set me down on the couch. I made a move to try and run, but Jake was to quick and pinned me down.

"No. I need to save finn!" I yelled, trying to pull Jakes arm off me.

"What? Finn's fine. The better question is what wrong with you?" Jake asked. I froze. What was I doing? I was practically telling Jake what was wrong with me. I needed to act calm so Jake wouldn't question me anymore and possibly find out. Then I can get out of here faster and save finn.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" I straightened up and brushed myself off trying to act cool. I looked up and saw Jake was giving me a 'are you mental?' Look. I just rolled me eyes at him.

"Why do I asked? You just went berserk and said you would kill her." Jake examined, removing his arm from around me. What? I went berserk? I can't remember anything other than Finn is with Valerie. It must be a side affect of not claiming my mate yet.

"I-" I started but couldn't find any words. What was I suppose to say? Should I tell Jake after all? He is Finn's best friend and could maybe try to help me, but he could also be against me and try to keep me further from Finn. I shivered at that thought. I didn't want to be any further from Finn than I am now and I'm not about to take a chance that big.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous." I shrugged. It was partly true. I was jealous. But unlike most jealous people I wanted to rip Valerie's head off to the point of no return.

Something flashed in jakes eyes before he stood up and grabbed my arm, starting to drag me towards the door.

"Oooookkkaaay then I'll tell finn you stopped by." I was now completely outside, the sun burning me once again. Jake made a move to close the door but I caught it and pushed it back open.

"No! Don't tell him. I don't want him to know I have a crush on him!" I yelled without thinking. A look of completely and utter shock came over the yellow dogs face.

Shit.

"Sooo, you do have a thing for Finn huh?" Jake asked, now stepping out of the door way and into the yard to be closer to me. I squinted my eyes in confusion. What was Jake up to?

"Yeah so?" I shrugged trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. Jake took another step towards me so I was inches from him and grew to be face to face with me.

"I've tried to trust you because finn somehow does but now I'm wavering. First you faint at your birthday party and now you threaten to kill someone Finn's hanging out with. I just don't like it. So I won't tell finn about all this as long as you keep your fangs away from my brother." Jake stated, keeping his confidence high. My red eyes widened at the small dog. I've never seen Jake this serious before. It was almost kinda thrilling.

"Fine, I won't bite him...Unless he asks for it of course." I couldn't stop the smirk that came to my lips. It was all just so much fun. Like Vamp wars or something.

Turning my back to Jake, I flew away leaving the small dog stunned in his place.

Hey! Sorry for the kinda lame chapter. I wanted to have one more chapter before I get to the girl on girl vamp fight. But what I did put was Marceline has a defense gene so whenever she thinks Finn's in danger she can't control her actions. This vampire things really biting her in the but huh?

Well anyway tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll try to update soon.

Love ya, .


	9. He knows

Hey guys! You all enjoy your Fourth of July? I know I did. I went to Madison to watch the fireworks with my grandparents. But seriously it's been so long since I've updated I had to check back to remember what the last chapter was about. I'm sorry, I've been oddly busy lately. Not to worry I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy.

As I flew threw the air thoughts ran rapid threw my mind. Why were Finn and Valerie together? Why the sudden mood swing from Jake? Is Finn okay?

As I neared my cave I caught a whiff of that oh so beautiful smell.

Finn.

He was close. I could tell. Abandoning the idea of going home to take a shower, I flew in the direction of the scent. Shivers ran down my spine as it grew stronger. The smell of strawberries was almost over whelming. As I continued my path, the fresh green grass under me turned to tree. What could Finn Valerie possibly be doing in the woods? It's not like-

I froze mid thought. They weren't having...sex were they? A shiver of disgust ran down my spine. No. There's no way Dinn would do that. He's a nice guy he wouldn't do it with a total stranger.

But then again Valerie can be...tempting.

My nerves stood on edge at the thought. As I came to a slight clearing, the scent now stronger than ever. Looking down I saw a blond I knew to be Finn standing to close to my liking to a girl with brown hair.

No.

Anger boiled in my blood as my eyes turned red once again. Only this time I had slight control over what I was doing.

Zooming down, I aimed straight for Valerie precious head. The speed caused my hair to flap behind me making a sound only super sensitive ears could hear. Ears like vampires. Just as I was about to hit Valerie head on she looked up and took a step back.

Unable to stop myself I crashed just ahead of her. Dirt flew up around me, momentaraly bloking my vision. When the dust finally settled, Valerie still stood smug infront of me. Not caring of the pain erupting threw my body, I stood up and raced for the vampire in front of me. Valerie smirked and prepared herself for my hit.

I ran at her purposely missing her so I could stick out my leg and kick her feet from under her. My blow connected perfectly with her shin causinh Valerie let out a high pitch cry before falling to her knees. I took the moment of weakness to my advantage and hopped on her back, ready to tear her head off from behind. Although my hands were able to make there way to her neck, as soon as they touched the two circular bite marks, Valerie reacted and reached behind to yank on my long black locks. I let out a cry of pain, not letting go of her neck. Just when I thought I had the right angle to tear her head off I was flipped over and slammed onto the ground. I groaned as pain shot up my spine. How had she done that?

I didn't have time to think because Valerie was on me in a second, hands on my neck like mine had been only moments ago. Valerie smirked down at me, fangs extended and hissing. I rolled my eyes, there was no way I was letting her get me that easy. Letting out a huff of effort, I moved my hands to sprawl out on her stomach. Gaining all my hidden stregnth I pushed against her sending her flying off of me and towards a tree. I almost laughed at the sight before me. Didn't she know vampires in the process of mating had enhanced strength?

Standing up and brushing myself off, I started walking towards the unconscious Valerie now laying on the ground next to the tree she hit. I smiled evilly at the thought of finally being able to kill the person who threatened to steal my mate from me. But like most things. The joy didn't last.

Six feet from Valerie an unknown force came out of no where and tackled me to the ground. I kicks and stranched struggling to get free. I was about ready to kill the thing that dare stop me from my mission. I raised my arm. ready to attack the death blow when I opened my eyes and saw finn staring down at me. I froze instantly. How could I have forgotten he was here? He's the whole reason for all of this. I was so clouded by my jealousy I completely forgot. And to think I nearly tried to hurt him!

Finn's crystal blue eyes bore into mine as his grip on my shoulders tightened to keep my locked to the ground. Although I knew it was for Valerie's protection, I still felt heat start to pool in my stomach. He was closer than ever and was almost touching my bare skin. Oh god how i want him to touch my bare skin.

"Uuuurrgg" someone groaned. I broke eye contact with Finn to see who had made the sound. Not far away the opposing vampire was holding her head and started to stand up. My eyes widened. I had to move fast. This was my only chance to finish her off.

Started to struggle once again, I pushed lightly against Finn's chest, like I had Valerie's, only this time with less strength so if not to hurt him. Although I tried as hard as I could with still being gentle finn would not let go.

"Marcy stop!" Finn commanded. Although I found it sexy how commanding finn sounded I continued to struggle against him to get to my prey.

"Marcy!" A hand roughly grabbed my face and forced me to look up before a pair of soft lips connected with mine. Fireworks exploded, butterflies fluttered, everything possible good that could happen happened. That hollow ache in my stomach disappeared instantly and was replaced with burning pleasure. I couldn't stop the moan that erupted from within me. It just felt so good. All my troubles, all my worries, gone. With one simple kiss.

Panting, finn slowly pulled away from me. I groaned in annoyance missing his soft lips already. Looking up I saw finn staring down at me heatedly. My skin caught fire and I started to squirm under his gaze. I looked away blushing. He was looking at me. What do I do?

"I know." I eyes widened. All previous thoughts vanished. Did he mean? My eyes shot up to his. The normal blue of his eyes were clouded with something I hadn't seen before. Something...good.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. Finn smiled and moved the hand from my face to my hair and stroked it gently. Even from the small gesture heat coursed threw my veins and my breathing started to get heavy. How can he have such control over me?

"I know about me being your mate. Valerie just spent the last half hour explaining it to me." Finn said. My breathing started to speed up. Oh no I was afraid this would happen. What am I going to do? Lie? No he wouldn't believe that. Admit to it? But what if he rejects me? My heart clenched at the thought. If he rejects me I'll die. Did he know that.

"S-so what are you going to do?" my shaky voice asked. A small smile came over Finn's face causing my heart to speed up even more. Oh no. Here it was. The rejection.

"I... 


	10. Change me

**I don't know if this is crossing the line from T to M but ill take a chance and keep it T. This is a warning just in case.**

I stared anxiously up at Finn, waiting for his decision. Although my body desperately craved for him my mind would still understand if he didn't want to be with me. Sure I would die but for Finn, I'd do anything.

"I've always wanted to be a vampire." Finn smirked. My heart swelled inside my chest. He wants to be with me! Finn actually accepts me.

With teary eyes I launch myself at him and tackle him to the ground. Desperate for more, I wound my fingers in Finn's soft blonde locks to make sure he couldn't get away again. Instead of trying to escape Finn moved his arms to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I smiled against his lips, happy he was cooperating. Our kiss was just getting more heated when someone cleared their throat behind us.

I snapped around, eager and ready to protect my mate. Now standing and completely unharmed was Valerie. Other than her slightly messy hair you could never tell she had just been knocked unconscious by an over protective vampire.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to finn since I won't be able to see him again without getting my head ripped off." Valerie said, her hands held up in defense. I kept my guard up but stayed in place. Valerie seemed to accept it and smiled.

"See ya kid." The human turned vampire said, waving goodbye to the boy currently trapped under me.

"Bye." Finn said breathlessly. With a finally smirk Valerie pushed off the ground and hopefully flew back to where ever she came. Once the scent of burned plastic disappeared I relaxed and turned back to finn. He was staring up at me with his beautiful blue eyes in an almost daring way. Even though he had just accepted me I still felt an light ache in my stomach. I didn't even have to think about what it was, I already knew. It was my inner vampire urging me to turn finn. Although I wanted so bad to ensure our bond forever I didn't want to turn him quite yet. I wanted to wait a little bit for him to enjoy being human for just a few more days.

"You know." In a quick movement Finn flipped us over again so he was now hovering over me, my legs locked tightly around his waist. "I've kinda had a crush on you for a while now." Finn admitted. My head shoot up. Did he mean that?

"Really?" I asked breathlessly. Finn smiled and nodded, reaching up to play mindlessly with a piece of my hair. I relaxed into his touch. It was so soothing it was hard not to swoon.

"Maybe. I can't quite remember with you grinding against me like that." My eyes shot open at his words. Looking down I saw my body had developed a mind of its own and was currently rubbing my crouch against Finn's. I blushed and forced myself to stop. How had I not known I was doing that? It's an pretty obvious action.

"I-I I'm sorry." I stuttered out. Whats the heck's wrong with me? I've never stuttered before. Maybe this has gone to far. First with kissing and then with the unconscious grinding (oh my glob it even sounds wrong) if we continue I might not be able to stop. And If I can't stop...

"It's cool. I kinda liked it anyway." I opened my mouth to say something but it was covered up by Finn's mouth. Since my mouth had been open ready to speak finn took it as a chance to slip his tongue inside. I moaned loudly at the feeling. I've never felt like this before. Sure I've been with other guys in my 1000 year but none of them ever could give me this much pleasure with just kissing. Maybe finn and I should do this more often.

All my thoughts were wiped away when Finn started to suck on my tongue. Heat raced threw me. Screw giving him a few more days, I want him now. Rolling over so I was on top again I started to kiss finn with more passion than ever before. My hips starting to rub against Finn's forming bulge sending a million bolts of pleasure threw my body. Oh my glob this feels so good. I never want to stop.

Winding my fingers in Finn's golden hair I tugged lightly causing finn to groan. I stopped altogether. He just groaned. That means he likes it. And if he likes it we can continued. But wait my promise to Jake. That I wouldn't turn finn unless he asked for it. It might not seem like it but im a vampire of my word. Guess ill just have to make him beg for it. A mischievous grin formed on my face as a plan popped into my mind.

Leaning down so our faces were centimeters apart but not touching, I started my circular grinding motion again. Finn's eyes snapped shut instantly and his grip on my waist tightened. I smiled. It's working.

"Finn" I whispered in Finn's ear. Squirmed a little from the feel of my breath on his ear. I smirked and moved closer (if that was even possible).

"What do you want?" I asked seductively. Finn made a light whimpering noise but no actual words. I sighed. Guess I was going to have to force it out of him. Trailing light kisses up his neck i reached his ear once again and bit down on the lobe. Finn's hips bucked off the ground and colided hard into mine. I fought off the urge to moan and continued my task.

"Finn, tell me what you want." I ordered sweetly. Finn let out a shaky breath before muttering out a 'keep going'. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"More specific." As if to give him a hit I lightly dragged my fangs over the delicate skin of his neck. I could hear his veins pumping the blood i wanted so desperatley. Smell the desire rolling off him. Now if only he'd just say it out loud.

"Bite me." Finn said. I smiled.

"As you wish." Extending my fangs, I started to lower myself to my glorious prize. Right when I was about to pierce the skin.

"Finn! Marceline!" A high pitched voiced yelled.

**Hey people! It's me! So I've been getting a lot of comments about stopping the cliffhangers. Sorry but no can do. Whats a good story without some cliffhangers. anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (even if I blushed the whole time). And I wanted you guys to know I appreciate you taking a liking in my story. It really warms my heart. **

**P.s. To derrickalex1 you are awesome for leaving that 'your killing me smalls' comment. How'd you know I love that movie?**

**Anyways, see ya guys. I'll try to update soon.**


	11. Just a dream

**Hey you guys it's me! I'm back! But not for long. Sadly this is the last chapter of this story :( I guess every story has to end at some point. I just want to say thank you for all your guys support, I really appreciate it. And for the finale of Marceline's Mate i introduce 'Just a dream' **

"Finn! Marceline!" Bubblegum's voice rang threw the forest. I pulled back and slammed my fist against the ground next to finn head. Damn it! We were so close. Leave it to Bonnibel to screw things up.

Glancing up at finn I realized his eyes were still closed. On the other hand I could still do it. Who knows how long it will take Candy Bitch to find us. I started to lower myself down again, ready to continue my task when her voice came again.

"Oh there you guys are!" Shit! What could she possibly want? And how the hell did she find us? We're in the middle of no where.

Standing up I took a step away from Finn so he could follow me lead. Although Finn came to stand by my side It still didn't feel like enough. Now that I've felt what it's like to be close to him it wasn't enough to just be standing next to him. I wanted to feel him bare skin under my hands again. Hear his voice say me name. I shook my head to clear myself of the inappropriate thought.

Seeming to sense my uncomfort Finn reached out and took my hand in his. I stared down at our hands in complete shock. He took my hand. I know that we were practically just jumping eachothers bones but this seemed more...intimate. So much it made my heart give a soft thud.

Bonnibel was now standing infront of us, head cocked to the side in confusion. It was really a sight. The great genius bubblegum confused. I made sure to lock that image in my memory.

"Hey guys. Uh Jake was worried so sent me to come and look for you. Did I interrupt something?" Bonnibel asked suspiciously. I glanced at Finn the same moment he glanced at me. His eyes seemed to ask if it was okay to tell her and I tried my best to give him a look that said 'tell her'. She needed to know finn was mine now and she couldn't steal him from me. At first I was scared that I'd see hesitation because he still has feels for Bonnibel but sighed on relief when I saw none.

Turning back to Bonnibel Finn took a deep breath before saying

"Yeah. You did interrupt something. Marceline and I were..." I stared at Finn anxiously. We were what? Say it finn.

"Well actually marcy was going to change me...into a vampire." Finn finished. A smile grew on my face. He said it! And in front of his former crush! Haha I will Pinkie. I don't think I've ever been this happy before.

Bonnibel's eyes grew wide as she took a step towards Finn. I clenched my fist. I didn't like the bubblegum bimbo this close to my mate. But when Finn squeezed my hand for reassurance I relaxed slightly. But only slightly.

"What finn you can't do that!" Bonnibel cried. My eyes narrowed. What was this Pink Princess getting at?

Finn let go of my hand and took a step towards her. Sudden coldness rushed through me but I tried to ignore it.

"And why not? Are you still jealous? I shouldn't known you'd do something like this." Finn spat. "I bet Jake didn't even send you."

"It's not like that and you know it! I'm only saying that your the last human and you should treasure that. Not give it up just because you like some a girl." PB yelled. I stared in awe at the argument that had unfolded in front of me. But What I didn't understand was what I was seeing exactly. All I could concentrate on were Finn's words.

_'Are you still jealous?'_

What did that mean. Still? Had she been jealous before? Was she still jealous? But of what? Me? Finn? What!

"Marceline's not some girl. I love her. And just because we dated first doesn't mean you still have control over my love life." Finn yelled. I froze dead. A stab of pain shot straight to my heart. Did he just say he and Bonnibel dated? No that can't be right Bonnibel is to old for Finn. She would never think of that way. She even said herself that he was just a kid. He must have misspoke or something.

"I'm not trying to take over your "love life". I'm just saying that you shouldn't make any rash decisions right now when your dopamine count is so high."

"What would you know about dopamine? Your a cold hearted bitch that could never love anyone." I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop the laughter but a chuckle slipped threw. The pair turned to me with dangerous looks. I kept on smiling, not scared of either of them, until Finn finally sighed and smiled back. My heart sped up at the sight. He had such a beautiful smile. I wish I could see it every day. But like all good things the moment was ruined by Smarty Pants Bubblegum rushing towards me and grabbing me by the collar.

"And you! What do you have to say for yourself? I've been worried sick about you, all the while you are here mooching on my ex-boyfriend." PB said. My eyes widened. So it was true. PB and Finn dated. But how is this possible? Last time I checked Bonnibel thought of Finn as a little kid. What changed?

"You better back off Bonnibel." I warned through clenched teeth. My vampire protective mode was starting to kick in and right now it wanted nothing more than to rip Bonnibel to shreds for ever laying a finger on my finn.

Bonnibel scoffed in her im-so-superior way.

"And what are you going to do? Punch me. It won't matter what you do Finn will always love me more." My body tensed and bones locked. What? I glanced over at Finn who was now staring guiltily at his feet. My eyes started to get very blurry. So it was true. Finn didn't love me. He loved Bonnibel. This had all been a lie to get back at her for breaking up with him. Everything Finn said, that he loved me, that he wanted me to change him, everything. Had just been to get back at Bonnibel.

Without warning my legs gave way sending my falling to the ground. No one made a move to help me. They just stared down at me.

While they stood there completely oblivious that I was going through the stages of heartbreak. My stomach was churning, my head spinning, tear were now falling sloppily down my face and into the sand below. I couldn't believe what was happening. A second ago my life was great I had finn, we were going to be together, I was happy. Then Bonnibel came and screwed everything up.

The anger started to boiling but was put down by the sadness. I looked up at finn hopefully but saw he hadn't even taken a step closer to me. My heart was crushed a thousand times more. He wasn't coming for me. He wasn't going to save me.

He didn't care.

I let out a strangled cry as a new wave of pain washed threw me. I gripped my stomach with the one hand that wasn't digging into the ground. No this can't be happening! Not yet! I still have a few months. I can win finn over in that time. I'm sure of it.

Looking down I caught a glimpse of the hand buried in the dirt and gasped.

No.

Moving into a sitting position I examined my arm. From my finger tips to shoulder my veins had turned completely black.

With teary eyes I looked back up at Finn.

"Finn please. Please don't leave me. I need you. Please except me. I'll do anything." I begged. Finn didn't move. He just shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. I felt my heart break again for the millionth time today. No this can't be happening. Not yet. Glancing over at Bonnibel I found that she was smirking with her arms crossed over her chest in a triumphant way. Taking slow steps the pink haired princess made her way over to finn. With her two pink hands she grabbed Finn's face and turned it towards his. Slowly she started to lean in closer and closer to Finn's lips.

no. no. No. No! NO!

I awoke with a jolt, shooting straight up in my bed. Snapping my head from side to side I saw the frimilar settings of my home. The home me and Finn had lived in for that last five years. It was all a dream. Bubblegum had never interrupted us that day, I turned finn in that woods and he became mine. Bubblegum had never been there. I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

Thank god. It was just a dream.

"Marcy. What are you doing? Violets not even awake yet." The husky voice I knew to be my husband said. I smiled sweetly and scotched closer to my long time companion. His arm instantly went around my waist and pulled me close, a shadow of a smile ghosting his lips.

"Sorry, had a bad dream." I mumbled, snuggling into Finn's warm chest. Finn chuckled and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here to save you from monsters or whatever it is you were dreaming about." The blonde mumbled sleepily. I giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know." Holding eachother close we started to drift back into a peaceful sleep.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up it's Christmas." Brandon and Violet yelling in unison, jumping on our bed to wake us up. I groaned and rolled over.

This really was the life.

**Ta da! You like it? I think i did an okay job. I've always imagined if Finn and Marcy had kids one of them would be named Brandon. Don't know why. Anyway, thanks again for all your guys support I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you did reading it. Thank you for reading.**

** .**


End file.
